Ink Sports League
The Ink Sports League (インクスポーツリーグ'' Inkusupōtsurīgu'') (abbr. ISL) is the central league for Turf Wars and Ranked Battles, acting as a major league for the sports and often referred to as simply The League. It is composed of various teams and singular players alike. While it is primarily set in Inkopolis, various teams from other regions are know to be part of the league as well. The League is open to all Inklings within the ages of 14 to 19 years old. The league is split into two smaller leagues: the Traditional League and the Professional League (often shortened to Pro League). The Traditional League consists of and keeps records of all registered players and watches over the operations of normal everyday Turf War and Ranked Battles. The Pro League consists of "pro teams" that partake in organized sports events and seasons, and hosts the yearly Playoffs consisting of the top 64 teams of a season leading up to the championship. Summary TBA Positions and Types of Players Captain The captain of the team is the central player and leader of a team. They are often the team's primary representative and are associated the most with their team similarly to a quarterback in an American football team. Alternate Captain Some teams might have a secondary captain, the alternate captain. The alternate captain is normally a standard player, but will take over as captain should the usual captain of the team be unavailable. Some alternate captains are reserves; these players are called reserve captains. Reserves Reserve players are players that are typically out of the standard rotation. They are there to take over for any players that are unavailable minus the captain. Reserves are often rookie-rank and due to not seeing much action will often play Turf War and Ranked Battles independently or with non-pro teams in the meantime. Coach Almost all organized teams in the league have a coach who is tasked with teaching, looking after the team, organizing their training, and managing the team and its players. Coaches are often former players, mostly captains, of their teams who have retired. It is very rare for a pro team to be without a coach, but it has happened. Ranking System Aside from the individual levels and ranks of the players themselves, the League assigns various titles and ranks to the players displaying their skill level, statistics, win/lose ratio, power, and other stats. League Rank The League's rank is split into four categories. Players are ranked primarily based on their individual Rank but other qualities can affect their placement as well. Known Teams This is a list of teams mentioned so far in the Inkling Uprising AU. While an exact number is never given, it has been started that there are at least 50 major teams. Current Active Traditional Teams * [[Neo Warriors|''Neo Warriors]] - The successor of the ''Warriors, created and captained by Nathan Armstrong after the events of Inkling Uprising. While registered as a new team, it is considered one of the same as the Warriors. It has won two major championships so far, and is the friendly rival of the Rangers. * [[Rangers|''Rangers]] - A team captained by Dakota Haynes. Used to be captained by Diana Haynes before her move to the Neo Warriors. It has won two major championships. They are friendly rivals of the Neo Warriors. * 'Gears of Ink' - A team captained by Katrina "Dyna" Armstrong, sometimes called "Gears" for short. The team is known for its infamous brutality in Ranked Battles. * 'Brightest Day' - A team forged by Shiro, the eldest of the Nakamura Twins. It is a uniquely white-colored team, in contrast to their now-disbanded rival, ''Darkest Night. It's taken home one major championship. * Imperial X - A powerful team known mostly for their captain, "Emperor" Arthur. They are known for their undefeated record and are worshiped by many younger fans. The team has taken home four major championships and many smaller ones. * Red Sun - A very new team created by Sakura following her episode. * Lightning Wrath - A team made up of three veterans and a newcomer. The captain is very familiar with Nathaniel, as the two were once on the same team. They are rivals of the Neo Warriors and Brightest Day. * Sasha's Strength - A team composed entirely of Splatling users, named after the original founder. They have only won three minor championships. * Slayers - A team formed by Hilda Leonhart consisting of the members of Grizzco's Crew 27A. The team is also sponsored by Grizzco, and Mr.Grizz uses them as a representative of how powerful the workers there are. * CrusherZ - A team specializing in roller weapons. They've won at least one major championship. * [[Metal Arm|'Metal Arm']] - A team forged by Gipsy Osbourne and Marx upon their escape from the Deepsea Metro. Teams on Hiatus These teams are still active, but are currently on a hiatus for some reason. * Conquerors - A team of talented players that lost a player when they retired. Just one player short, they are waiting for an additional to take the place. The team holds two major championships. * Splatter Sharks - A team composed entirely of Splattershot-class wielders. Unknown complications have lead to a temporary hiatus. While they hold three minor championships, they've never made it to a major championship. * Obsidian Might - A powerful team captained by Hera Braun. Upon her hiatus, the team did not have a replacement and has been waiting for her return since. Disbanded Teams These teams have been disbanded and are no longer active. * [[Warriors|''Warriors]] - A legendary team that was among the first founded in the League's opening years. The team has had a variety of coaches and captains in its history, ending with Reiner Armstrong as the captain before disbanding the team. It won seven major championships and more than a dozen smaller championships in its lifetime. It is now the ''Neo Warriors. * Darkest Night - An infamous team that was captained by Kuro, the younger of the Nakamura Twins. The team, uniquely colored jet black, performed exceptionally, winning three major championships. However, Kuro and another player were caught cheating, which was confirmed to be unknown by the other two members. The team was revoked of all awards and championship titles, and the two cheaters were banned from the league for life. The remaining two became a Duel Team, disbanding Darkest Night. * Lightning Fury - A team founded and captained by an unknown Inkling. It was Nathan's former team before the third Octarian Uprising. At some point during his absence, the captain and a player got into a tense argument that lead to a brutal fight, banning both players temporarily. Left without much of a choice, and a lack of players, the coach shut down the team. The captain later reformed it without Nathan as Lightning Wrath. Category:Ink Sports League Category:Teams